bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tailwhip
The tailwhip is a bike trick typically performed on a BMX, in which the frame of the bike performs a complete rotation around the front end (bars and forks), which remains stationary throughout the move. The same trick may also be performed on a kick scooter. To do the trick there are a few main methods, these both include whipping the bike around using your arms in a gyrating motion whilst holding the bars, but some riders also kick the bike with their back foot to give it extra momentum. It also helps if you approach a jump crooked, therefore, it will throw the bike from under allowing you to start a tailwhip. Variations ;Footplant tailwhip: Combination of footplant and tailwhip on any obstacle. The rider rides up to any obstacle that is capable of having a footplant done on it. The rider then whips the frame as he would normally with a tailwhip, but instead of keeping his legs sucked into his body, he puts one foot down in a footplant. The rider then waits for the frame to come a little past 180 degrees before he hops out of a footplant and prepares for the frame to complete its rotation before putting his feet on the pedals and riding away. ;Footjam tailwhip: The rider puts their foot on the front tire and pedal, while leaning forward, enabling the frame to spin around. This is the original tailwhip variation as invented by Brian Blyther in the early 1980s. ;Tailwhip air: The rider performs a tailwhip while 'airing', frequently on a quarter pipe. ;Superman tailwhip: The rider does a tailwhip as he normally would, but the rider then extends his legs straight out (like he would do when doing a superman) when the frame is about 180 degrees around the rotation. The rider then sucks his legs back in and waits for the frame to come back around, then finds his/her pedals and lands. This is an advanced variation, only to be attempted when the basic form of a tailwhip is thoroughly mastered. ;Double/Triple Tailwhip: The rider instead of only allowing the tail of the bike to rotate around once they use more force to spin it twice/three times. The triple tailwhip is a rare feat, attempted by very few starting with Joe Johnson and including, James Foster, Dave Mirra, Cameron White, Dennis Enarson, and Scotty Cranmer. ;360 Tailwhip/Double/Triple/Quadruple Tailwhip : The rider spins in a 360 degree circle while the tail of the bike rotates in a tailwhip. The 360 tailwhip origination is widely disputed (bmx plus ran photos of the trick being pulled in 1992. Americans recognize Brian Vowell as the first to pull the trick to the pedals over a set of doubles. Mike Spinner was the first to pull the 360 Triple Tailwhip at Dave Mirra's personal warehouse ramps in 2006, and the first with a quad in competition in Cleveland in 2008. ;Flipwhip: The rider first performs a back flip and in the middle of it throws a tailwhip (still up side down) and catches the tailwhip while pulling out of the back flip. First Attempted by Mat Hoffman in 1993 and landed in 2001 by Adam Strieby, this maneuver is common among today's pro class. ;Downside Tailwhip: When the rider spins 180 degrees one way, and the bike spins 180 degrees the other way. ;Whiplash: Similar to a footjam tailwhip, however the rider stands on the front peg and is moving whilst the bike completes its rotation. ;Whopper/Hop whip: A tailwhip performed after a bunnyhop off flat land, without using the aid of a ramp. Invented by Bill Nitchske - The name derives from the Burger King Hamburger of the same name. The trick was first pulled in the parking lot of Nitchske's local Burger King joint. ;Windshield Wiper: The rider spins a tailwhip and while they're still in the air they spin another tailwhip back the other way. Matt Sparks was the first rider to do it on a bmx bike in 2006, calling it a Windshield Wiper. ;Fingerwhip: Originating as a freestyle scooter move, the rider removes his feet from the deck, reaches down and hits the deck with their hand. The deck may spin around one or more times, until the rider places their feet back on the deck and lands. ;One-Handed Tailwhip: The rider does a normal tailwhip in the air, as the frame is 1/2 way through the rotation the rider lets go one of his hand and catches the bar while hopping back on the pedals before he lands. ;Back Flip Double Tailwhip: Similar to the flipwhip but does a double tailwhip instead of a single whip. Only a few riders are able to do this advanced variation, such as Scotty Crammer and Dave Mirra. ;540 tailwhip: This is a vert trick but can also be done in part and street events as well. The rider pumps up and gets air on a 1/4 pipe. When airing the rider spins and does a tailwhip before he lands. Couple of riders do this trick in park including Mike Spinner and Scotty Crammer. References External links *Bmx trick resource on 23mag.com Category:Cycling